How Could I Ever Forget?
by CrackleintheDark
Summary: Ending/Post Ending. It is said that our memories define us. But how do you cope when you're wiped away from the memory of a loved one. Please R&R... Listed just as romance for now, but sub genre will be added soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Facing The End

It's been only two days since Ron came back. And a lot has happened since then. They weren't in the woods anymore, she remembered, as the sun crept through the light curtains of the room in Shell Cottage. Everything seemed so distant like it was someone else's memory, but at the same time so vivid in her mind that she was sure it was hers.

Bruises on her body were still red and raw, even after the healing conducted by Fleur. That awful sting that shook her body every time she would move made her realize that hiding them won't make them go away. But, then, she wasn't hiding them only for herself. She was hiding them for others, too. Her eyes fell on her arm and letters engraved on it. She traced her shaky fingers across it and it felt like she was touching someone else's skin. Her whole body felt so disconnected from her mind. Like she wasn't whole anymore.

With all the strength she had she stood up from the bed and approached the small round window. Sky looked still reddish from the dawn and hills and grass was still a darker shade of green. The ocean reflected the sun so blindingly and bathed one side of the Cottage's front yard she almost missed the dark figure that stood motionless there. Its eyes traveled somewhere far away, somewhere over the water as if they were wondering what was lying at its end. Even though it was just a shadowy figure by the way the sleeves of the plaid shirt were rolled up to his elbows, by the way he had his one hand stuffed in his pocket and the wand in another one that laid relaxed by his side… She could tell it was him. She could also tell it was him by the way he stood with his legs slightly parted or by the way he looked as he was performing the watch like not so long ago when they were still in the woods.

She wondered how long he was standing there. No sound could be heard in the house. Everyone was still asleep… Everyone but the two of them. Looking at his shadow that was forming behind him as the sun rose higher and higher, she frowned thinking of all the other shadows that were probably crossing his mind in that moment.

Hermione knew he was blaming himself even though, this time, everything that has happened the day before had nothing to do with him. She remembered him shouting spells back at the Malfoy's Mannor and that horrified look on his face as he hit Belatrix with one thinking, for a split second, that he might have hit her. As she felt Belatrix's bony hands letting go of her and push her forward into the room he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and she felt safe. It felt like home.

He didn't say much after that. He didn't say anything as he held her tightly to his side as she clenched his jacket for support. He didn't say anything when they landed on the shore in front of the Shell Cottage… He didn't say much when they buried Dobby. She only heard him say a few muffled words to Harry. She was soon taken to a room and had Fleur heal the better parts of her cuts. She remembered screaming, exhaustion and then… Nothing. She must have fallen asleep or just fainted.

She hadn't seen him since yesterday and her mind faintly wondered if he had come to her room while she was sleeping maybe. Did he sleep? If only she could see his face she would know… And then she decided that that is what she needs to do. She had to see him. She had to look him in the eyes and let him know that none of this is his fault.

Coming down the stairs was much of a challenge, both because of her sore legs and the creaky noise they produced with each of her steps. She didn't want to wake anyone. She needed a few moments with him, alone.

The morning was crispy and it smelled like the sea. She immediately inhaled deeply letting the freshness of it wash away the stale smell of the wooden floor back at the Mannor she was forced to lie on. Before making the final step out of the house she tightened the robe that Fleur has left for her on the bed around her small frame.

As she walked towards him Hermione wasn't trying to be quiet. She wanted to let him know someone was coming and she knew that he could tell who… Their senses were much sharper after that year in the hiding when every sound could be a warning of an impending danger. She watched him intently and recognized the moment he had heard her by the way his neck twitched a little beneath the layers of flaming hair. He didn't turn around, however.

When she finally reached him with just another step left to take before she was by his side she forced herself to stand more stable, inhaling deeply as her ribs protested, wanting to hide away any sign of the pain she was feeling. Lining her feet with his her gaze traveled to his eyes and then followed its path to the spot he was looking at. She took a moment before trusting herself to speak.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", she asked in a hushed tone, calm and stable as if they have just finished hiking and now marveling the sight before them. "The ocean, I mean. And the dawn."

She felt his eyes on her piercing her to the bone and she very well knew what kind of thoughts roamed through his brain. He probably thought she was going slightly mad for even taking the time to notice anything beautiful and the other was probably admiring her strength for actually voicing it out the way she did.

"Beautiful enough to be worth fighting for, right?", she said in the same tone of voice ignoring his eyes. And then she felt them gone.

They traveled to his feat and Hermione knew that feeling of guilt that was washing over him. He felt ashamed and she could guess why… Among the millions of thoughts that rushed through his mind one was definitely to give up. Maybe, for a moment there he wanted to grab hers and Harry's hand and his family and take them far away, maybe even there, where ocean met the sky, away from everything. That wasn't really Ron, she knew he would never do that, but she didn't blame him for thinking about it. He wasn't the only one.

"It'll be over soon", Hermione said again. "One way or another".

She could see him stiffen with the corner of her eye. After all, they have all felt it. The end… Coming closer and closer. And with all the resolution and devotion towards success there was always a little voice in the back of the head as a reminder that it hasn't ended yet. That there's more lying ahead and that the outcome is unknown. Every time she felt it, she would feel how she should cherish everything she had and often, a paralyzing fear.

Letting her mind wander she almost forgot why she came down there in the first place. Her soul healed when he came back even though she didn't show it. Having him there before her eyes with a sheepish grin on his face made the battle meaningful again. Everything seemed meaningful while they had each other; sleeping on the ground, coldness, hunger… Now, her body needed mending and healing and she knew time will take care of that. Even if she didn't recover completely she didn't really care. His soul needed her this time.

Hermione reached out her hand slightly to her side and touched his that was still stuffed deep in his pocket. She grazed her thin fingers across his slightly bulged veins and skin that became a little rough and thick from the cold and hard work in the woods. She turned to look at him now completely facing his side and watching as his profile changed in little motions. By the state of him she knew he didn't close his eyes for a second since yesterday. She continued stroking his hand until she felt him pulling it out of the pocket and intertwining his fingers with hers. His hand was unbelievably warm in contrast to the cold morning. And for the first time since the Dobby's funeral when both their visions were blurred from the tears, their eyes met.

Hers were still on his face while his traveled frantically from one spot to another thoroughly examining every inch of her face before moving on to her whole body. When he didn't find any visible signs of damage Ron closed his eyes before her, lifted them closed to her face again and then opened them again staring directly into hers.

He sighed heavily, but it wasn't the sigh of relief. It was a tormented, anticipating sigh like the one Hermione could hear him release when he was about to do something hard. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and let a small smile nest on her face encouraging him to ask questions he was so afraid to ask.

It broke her heart seeing him like that. She knew he was much stronger than he gave himself credit for and much smarter than everyone else did. But a heavy, sleepless night can do horrible things to you. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed paler than he usually was. Scratches on his right cheek only added to that picture of a gravely wounded man.

Hermione brought her other hand to them and caressed them gently until he leaned in her palm and closed his eyes again but only for a second before he opened them almost startled thinking that she might not be real. She gave him another one of hers little reassuring smiles.

"Will you be ever able to forgive me?", he asked silently, barely above a whisper.

Hermione almost flinched when she realized how long it has been since she last heard his voice; one that really resembled Ron. Before he left he spoke angrily and bitterly and mostly just spat things in her face. When he got back they weren't really speaking and all she could hear from him were strange and awkward noises… And then at the Mannor only shouts and yells. She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"I already have, Ron", she said calmly. "You just need to forgive yourself"

"I don't think I can", he replied to Hermione who was now struggling with the tingling sensation in her legs. It was getting harder to stand still, part from the pain she still felt and decided not to show and part from the fact that this was the closest she and Ron have probably ever been. He was still holding back as they stood there awkwardly facing each other with fingers still tightly intertwined.

"You know…", he started letting his eyes wander away from her face and somewhere over her head into that same spot he was looking at earlier. " I keep thinking what would happen if I hadn't come back. You know, if I just heard about the capture over the radio… If I heard…", and his voice trailed off.

"But, you did. Don't torture yourself", she said.

"But, what If I was late!", he said loudly and shook her hand a bit, immediately regretting it after seeing her eyes dart to the spot hidden beneath the sleeve of the robe. She quickly regained her posture but by the time she looked at his eyes again he was gone. Biting hard on his lower lip Ron just shook his head in disbelief.

"I am sorry…", he said and let go of her hand and she instantly felt the cold spread from the spot when such heat was a moment ago.

"I can't… You can't", Ron rambled crossing his hands behind his head still clenching his jaw. "It's all my fault", he said finally.

He was now circling around still shaking his head as he was saying 'no' to something, like he was not allowing for her words to sink in and trying to find the best position away from the house, from the sun, from her… And when he finally stopped moving he had his back turned on her.

She approached him silently and put her palm on his back, just beneath the shoulder.

"Ron…", she pleaded. "Turn around. Look at me".

And, hesitantly, he did.

She put both of her hands on his shoulders and looked at him setting her jaw straight.

"It's not your fault", she said only to have him shake his head again. "Look at me. It's not!"

"But, 'Mione, I left you…", Ron said broken.

"And then you came back", Hermione reassured him.

"Yeah… It's just –"

"True! You shouldn't have left in the first place, but you weren't yourself back then. Who knows what would've happen if I had that thing on my chest half a day!", Hermione said while prodding slightly at his shoulders. "Anyway, you said you wanted to come back the minute you left, but you couldn't find us. Eventually you did and even though I was tough on you I forgave you the moment I say you outside that tent! Or a minute later!"

"How?", Ron asked astonished. Her words were sinking in but he didn't dare go and decipher the meaning behind them. Not alone.

"I just did", Hermione said with a shrug deciding it was a bit too much to let everything out then and there. Instead, she just smiled.

The mood was a little lighter after the talk they had. Or else, after her talking and him mostly protesting and explaining why she shouldn't be so easy on forgiving him. If only he knew…

Hermione saw a light flicker in the house, behind his back. She tapped him on his shoulders with both of her hands.

"Come, someone's up", she said. "And you should definitely have something to eat!"

Ron watched her frown a little after she shifted her whole weight to her right ankle and quickly grabbed her upper arm.

"You need some help?"

She looked at him with all familiar 'Hermione stare'.

"After almost an hour I spent here trying to talk some sense into you I think I can manage walking back to the house on my own, Ronald", she said proudly.

Ron chuckled nervously as he felt a little lurch inside his stomach but followed her inside without words.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they walked into the house they met with startled Bill and Fleur.

"Merlin's!", Bill was quick on his tongue. "Are you out of your minds? What were you doing outside?"

Fleur grinned at their bewildered faces. Especially Ron's who hasn't heard his brother talk like that since he was very young.

"Zit down", she ushered them, "Brreakfest iz rready. Oh, and Harry iz awake. He fill be down any minute"

Ron and Hermione obeyed while desperately trying to avoid Bill's stare who was mouthing something under his breath. Fleur helped Hermione settle into one of the chairs and Ron took the one across from her.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?", Bill asked after sitting down himself while Fleur disappeared into the kitchen.

"Better, thanks", she said quickly wondering for a second if she was telling the truth. "I slept well", she added.

"And you, Ron", Bill turned to his brother and shot him a bit sharper look.

"Yeah… I am fine", he replied nervously.

In that moment Harry walked down the stairs and seemed pretty amused to see everyone already up. He didn't smile at them, though. He just approached the table and took a seat next to Ron eyeing Hermione carefully and examining the whole situation before he decided to speak. Hermione nodded to him letting him know she's ok and Ron lowered his eyes back to his plate. Luna came down too, pretty soon and blabbed about some of her ordinary stuff making everyone else grin.

When Fleur finally showed up with the food and after everyone had a first decent meal in ages, Hermione stated that she needed a bath and Fleur kindly agreed to help her.

The mood of the crowd was changing throughout the day. At times it would be so light and they all seemed relaxed like unaware of what was happening around them and in the next moment, guilt would wash over them and they would be silent for a while. Harry tried to talk to Griphook who was still in a pretty bad shape and finally decided to let him rest until tomorrow. Bill and Fleur took care of letting the Weasley's know that the kids are with them. Ron was in a chaos… He would stand up from the seat and then return to it really fast like he has forgotten what he wanted to do. Hermione thought it was caused by a sleep deprivation and finally convinced him to take a few hours long nap.

In general whole day passed pretty quickly considering everything and it was about 10 o'clock when they all finally retired to their rooms. Ron and Harry shared one of the guest rooms, Bill moved into one with the Griphook to keep an eye on him, Luna was with Fleur and Hermione was alone… They all decided she needed rest the most.

Only, tonight, as she was lying in bed, tucked under the covers and stared at the small rounded window and the moon visible outside it became clear to her that she won't be able to fall asleep so easily. It was easier in the crowd once she got them to stop asking questions about how she was feeling. After having given it some thought she decided that she would feel better in a room full of people who didn't pay any attention to her, at all. That wasn't really an option.

The room she was in was practically nude. Only a bed, a creaky chair by the bed, few shelves and a cupboard, nothing more. Not even a clock. Or a book she could read.

She was starting to get annoyed by the fact that she was tired and that she couldn't sleep. Part of her was kind of grateful for that, because she could guess what kind of dreams she would be having if she let herself be lulled into sleep so easily.

Staring at the ceiling became a little boring and with some huffing and puffing she finally removed the covers and stood up from the bed. She tried looking through the window again but it was too dark outside, and not nearly as beautiful as in the morning. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her from that dark and shivered a little while stepping away from the window. Pacing around was the next best thing… If only the floor wasn't so creaky.

Hermione thought about everyone… About her parents, Harry, Hogwarts and everyone that was still there doing God knows what, the Weasleys and, of course, Ron. She wondered if he is ever going to be able to forgive himself. He had to. She needed him to.

More and more images of them appeared in her head... The compartment on the train, the fight with the troll, the Great Hall back at Hogwarts and his tireless chewing of everything that would be placed in front of him. The Yule Ball and Krum… Quiditch and Lavender Brown. Freshly moaned grass, new parchment and a spearmint toothpaste… And before she knew it she was crying with a few sobs and sometimes even through laughter. She looked downright mental, she decided. And then she pictured Ron saying that to her and almost burst out laughing when a soft thud on the door interrupted her…

Hermione hurried towards the door wiping away the rest of the tears and yanked them open before thinking twice. And there he was with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I…I was just, um… I was going down to get something to drink and I thought I heard the steps. You OK?", Ron asked confused.

Hermione stepped away from the doorway hiding her face in the shadow, nodding at first before trusting herself to speak.

"Yes", she replied absently. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all", she smiled faintly.

"Me neither", he said.

"Do you want to come in?"

Hermione startled herself with that question as much as she has startled Ron. It wasn't like that was the first time they saw each other in night clothes or to be in the same room after everyone has fallen asleep, but as she remembered what she was thinking when he knocked on the door, feeling in her chest was a bit heavier.

Ron gave it a short nod and entered the room closing the door behind him. He walked past her and sat on the creaky chair by the bed. Hermione watched him move around feeling a little ashamed for her state of undress. She never really paid attention when he looked at her and never saw the change of his expression from awkward to horrified.

"'Mione?", he breathed out and in two steps was now standing beside her. It happened so quickly that it made her gasp.

She looked up at him now hovering above her small body seeing nothing but some shadows and faint features because he has blocked the moonlight with his.

"You've been crying…", he stated sadly. "'Mione…", he started and reached for her cheek to wipe the tears away but she stepped away from the shadow and walked towards the bed wiping the remaining tears away with her hand.

"It's nothing… Really…", she said angrily as she sat on the bed.

Ron stayed there where she left him, with his back turned to her and only a part of his profile visible to her. She felt a lump began to forming in her throat.

"Ron –" , she wanted to apologize, but this time he was the one who interrupted her.

"How painful was it?", he asked her in a breath sounding completely serious.

It took her a moment to recover from the tone of his voice, blinked a few times and then cleared her throat.

"Ron, I wasn't crying because of that", she tried, "Really… it was noth –"

"Hermione…", he turned around to look at her and she felt like she was wearing absolutely nothing under his stare. As he started walking towards her again she brought her knees to her chest and crawled a bit closer to the wall.

Ron sat on the chair looking at her intently. Leaning forward so slowly, careful not to push her further away he took her left arm in his. She closed her eyes at the touch but more because of what was there, visible to him for the first time.

He traced his fingers slowly across the letters that spelled the foulest word gently like he could wipe them away.

"'Mione, please…", he asked again as he felt her shudder against his touch.

She shook her head slightly with her eyes still tightly shut.

"I need to know…", Ron pleaded.

"Why?", she snapped at him opening her eyes and let a newly formed tears fall onto her cheeks.

"Because,", he reached to touch her cheek and this time she didn't move, "Because I want to have that on my mind when I have my wand pointed at their ugly faces!"

Hermione looked at his set jaw and eyes that didn't match the expression. They had the depths of an ocean, emanating so many emotions and she fell apart under them. She jumped from the bed straight into his arms sobbing into his neck.

"It hurt like hell…", she stuttered through tears as she held her tightly to himself wanting to take all of her pain in himself. She was shaking and sobbing for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly she peeled away from Ron and faced him with timidly.

The moment passed, then another and her breathing wasn't becoming anymore even. Hermione's eyes were now shooting back and forth from his eyes to his lips. She would start leaning in and then stop midway. Finally, as she brought one of her hands and put in on his cheek she captured his lips with a warm, demanding kiss.

Ron stiffened under her, motionless for a second before he responded eagerly bringing her closer to him once again. They drank from each other, breathing from each other, breaking the kiss only for a swift moves to get better access.

Their breaths grew heavier and bounced off of the walls of a nearly empty room. The chair creaked again when Ron stood up from it with Hermione in his arms still kissing her. It felt like Heaven. He steadied them both onto their feet and finally broke the kiss to look at her while his chest rose and fell violently. Her cheeks were flushed, still wet from the tears and her lips slightly parted.

"I've waited half of my life to tell you how I feel and then you do this…", he began, "… and you just show me how hopeless I am".

Hermione felt thousands of butterflies soar through her stomach as he touched her cheek again to wipe away the remaining tears. She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss knocking him of balance. He didn't really care. Swaying lightly on the floor she felt as the back of her knees hit the bed. She hesitated only for a moment before pulling them both down, him on top of her.

The inner sides of his palms were such opposites to the slightly cracked skin of the top. They were soft and warm with almost healing powers on her wounded skin. He touched her bare arms, her face, her exposed neck. The thin fabric of the night shirt wasn't a mach for the heat that emanated from his fingers every time he would lay them on it.

Her own hands roamed over his now much broader body, the twitching muscles of his back as she let him settle completely over her. As she pulled the hem of his shirt bringing it up he froze.

""Mione, I don't – " , Ron said with ragged voice, but Hermione pressed a finger against his lips.

"I do", she said. "And don't you dare, Ronald Weasley, deny me what easily could be my death wish".

She laughed over the fact that she has voiced out something like that. What happened to all of her inhibitions? But her laughter died on her lips as she caught a glimpse of his dead serious face. He swallowed hard. She might as well be telling the truth. This could be their first and last night together.

"But, what if it isn't?", he asked while his whole body protested . "What if we survive and you regret it?"

"Never", she replied bringing his face so close to hers that their lips nearly touched. Her own breath hitched in her throat as she felt his graze her lips. "Never, because I love you so damn much!"

She didn't give him any time to reply before bringing her head a bit higher sealing his lips with another kiss. He didn't have to say anything… She knew, without a hint of a doubt. She knew he was hers as much as she was his.

Ron put his arm under her back and brought her up in front of him… With shaky fingers her unbuttoned her night shirt and let it swung open letting out a gasp when it did. His eyes glued to his he put his hands at the ends of and removed it completely. Leaving her almost naked to his eyes he kissed every bruise and every scar on her body tracing her side with both of his hands before leaning forward pushing her back onto the pillow.

Taking of his shirt and pants he covered her with his own body.

"I have no idea what am I supposed to do", he whispered against her cheek.

Hermione shivered at the confession. It brought tears to her eyes… She didn't expect it to be different and yet it filled her with sense of security knowing that he will always hold her in the memory the same way she is going to hold him. No matter how long the memory will last.

"Just… Love me", she whispered back and kissed the spot between his neck and his chin.

And he did… Watching for her every breath, every little twitch of her face, any sign of pain she became his. He kissed away the tears from the corners of her eyes, mouthed that he's sorry and moved against her body the only way he knew how, while their eyes remained locked on each other's faces. With her arms caressing his back and his face touching hers Hermione realized she didn't care for the right tempo, or the right rhythm, or the perfect lover. She had who she wanted and that alone was enough to fill her with pleasure and help her forget all the pain she felt earlier. Every low gasp and moan she heard from him would send a wave of shivers down her spine causing her own body to adjust to a new sensation of belonging and surrender.

She felt him stiffen on top of her and he was undone with a low growl her silenced in the crook of her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed the little spot near his ear whispering she loved him. He was shaking as he lifted up his head and said he loved her, too looking her straight into the eyes.

Moments later, when they have put parts and pieces of clothes back on she was Hermione was safely nested in Ron's arms. He hugged her closer to him as she lay her head on his bare chest and pulled covers over them. She heard his shallow breaths and a few heavy gulps and leaned over and kissed the spot just above his heart.

No matter what was bound to happen next she lulled herself to sleep with the soft thudding of his heart and the certainty that they have done everything right.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: OK… there it is. This is kind of the first thing I have ever written and I am having a sort of panic attack while posting it. It's practically a first draft, written in a few hours and without much reviewing.

Please, be kind and leave so much as a word of review just to let me know if I should continue writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just realized that I couldn't have picked worse time for writing this story. In the middle of exams! What was I thinking… Anyway, I am really sorry for the late update. It was never my intention to abandon this story. Not after wonderful reviews I received for the first chapter. I want to thank you all for every single word you wrote. You have no idea how much that means to me.

I was thinking about skipping this chapter and explain what happened later. But, I realized it just has to be written. I know it is slowing down the story a bit and I am very sorry for that. Also, please don't hate for the changes I have made in it. It is not, not for a second, a way of disrespecting the writing and the story J. K. Rowling has provided us with.

In the end, let me tell you that every single comment, good or bad, is welcome. As I mentioned earlier this is the first story I am writing and I will always take your words as guidance and constructive criticism regardless of the nature of it, and never as malicious bickering.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Plain nothingness… The first silence fell on the castle and it seemed like the time has stopped. Mere moments ago the whole place echoed with screams, cries, shouts and sinister laughter, and now as she stood side by side with those who fought she could hear only her heart beating and her shallow breaths. Even her mind was empty. They were all just standing there. No one dared to speak, let alone move. Staring at the cloud of dust of that hasn't subsided yet they all waited for something… Someone.

Every second felt like an eternity. Hermione felt the sun on her skin as the dark clouds began to clear dispersing the Dark Sign away. Voldemort was dead, she knew it… As she accepted the truth it felt strangely anti-climactic and distant. She didn't see him die. At that same moment fear started crawling through her body all the way from her feet immobilizing her even more. What about Harry? New question filled her completely and her breathing became hitched and frantic with panic.

Should she run? Should she say something, shout his name? Should she do anything… The anxiety urged her to move, do whatever she had enough strength to do, but her body denied the mind. Ron was standing inches away from her and as his heavy anticipating breathing got to her ears, she knew he was doing just the same, hoping.

At first she thought she heard a cough. Then, something sounded like steps and a pebble rolling away but the dust and smoke were just too damn thick. And all of the sudden, something darker appeared at the center with borders so smudged its true shape couldn't be recognized. It grew bigger and bigger by the second. Huge wave of mixed emotions washed over her threatening to knock her off her feet and for a moment she stopped breathing.

The shape began to form before their eyes, somewhat distorted. Limping, stumbling forward it emerged from the foggy mass covering the eyes with one of its forearms. As he lowered it down, exposing his face Hermione let out shaky sigh allowing herself to breathe again. She heard Ron's hearty laugh laced with relief.

"Bloody –", he exclaimed but the rest of it got lost in the roaring shouts from the crowd.

In one instant it became clear: Harry was alive and it was really over. Like an invisible barrier had been lifted people ran towards him shouting his name, cheering, hugging each other, laughing, crying… Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and led him forward. With every step she walked faster and faster pulling him behind her pushing away people making her own path.

She passed by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, by Molly Weasley who had her tear stained face buried in her husband's dusty coat, by Professor McGonagall whose chin and lips trembled as she whimpered proudly, by Professor Flitwick who was trying to see anything through the crowd and almost squealed as Aberforth chuckled and picked him up in the air. She shivered as Sir Nicholas accidentally passed through her body muttering excuses on the way. So many familiar faces, all smiling and crying at the same time. Never, for one second, she let go of Ron's hand. As she reached the inner border of the circle formed around Harry she stopped instantly and was almost knocked down by Ron's as he stumbled forward. But, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and pushed her back on his chest. Even in that moment of complete confusion Hermione trembled as she felt his breath brush against her neck.

There, in the center of it all, stood Harry. And Ginny. She was the first one to get to him. His face couldn't be seen as it was buried it in her flaming red hair. Muffled, incomprehensible words were all that could be heard and nevertheless they seem to do wonders because Ginny's body was shaking less and less with violent sobs every second. Stroking her back lightly Harry looked up at the sky, exhaled deeply and as he lowered his eyes they met with Hermione's and Ron's faces.

It was the first time everyone got a good look of him… His black hair was glued to his forehead with the mixture of blood, dirt and sweat, yet his scar was still visible. His whole face was covered with tiny scratches. Hermione tried to take everything in. She noticed that the sleeve of his right arm was torn and a large bleeding wound on it. Lowering her eyes to his hand she caught a glimpse of two wands he was clenching tightly. One, small, straight and black, the other one lighter, almost ivory, with four knots along its length. She instantly knew what it was, but shook off all the questions that popped in her head.

A piercing look from Harry's green eyes brought her attention back to his face and she finally smiled as he outstretched his right hand, waiting for both of them to fall into embrace, never letting go of Ginny. Once again she took Ron's hand in hers and stepped forward, at first slowly but then almost jumped at him. And in that moment it seemed like everything is going to be all right.

Nothing else was important. Certainly, it didn't seem that time was passing at all… Ginny slowly pulled away, giving a small peck on the cheek to Ron and a smile to Hermione and went back to her mother's awaiting arms. As they stayed alone, Ron's eyes scanned Harry's face with what looked like a thousand unvoiced questions. Harry gave him something that looked like the saddest smile of all as an answer, nodded slightly.

"Later", he said silently.

Harry sighed uncomfortably as he accidentally brushed his right leg against Hermione and she apologized quickly. He shook his head and smiled at her reassuringly only to find Ron taking his arm, throwing it across his neck and helping him forward. It took just one step from them for the crowd to part completely leaving them the open path towards the castle.

"Let's go inside", Harry said as he silently wondered if Hogwarts will ever be what it was before. Ron nodded and led the way helping Harry stay on his feet and Hermione on his other side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Few minutes later they were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall with others lining slowly beside them. It looked nothing like the Great Hall they remembered. Enchantment that made the ceiling look like the night sky was broken and there was nothing there now but the dark grey stone. All the candles still hovered in the air but none were lit. Windows were broken and sharp glass was spread across the floor.

Long tables were pushed against the walls and bodies of those who didn't make it were laid carefully on them. Harry swallowed a huge lump that formed in his throat as he realized that he couldn't possibly count them. Deep down in the Hall on one of the benches beside the table he spotted someone sitting with his head bowed low by one of the bodies. As he blinked several times and recognized reddish orange hair Harry's eyes traveled quickly to Ron who was now looking at his feet.

"Fred", Ron said almost inaudibly.

Sporadic sniffing got to his ear and he slowly removed his arm from Ron's neck, straightened up and walked through the arched entrance ever so carefully as if stepping on the sacred ground. Ron and Hermione silently followed exchanging looks and the others did the same. By the time they reached the center of the room most of the benches were already filled with those mourning their family and friends. To Harry everything was spinning. Hermione lowered her little palm on her shoulder and Ron stared at him with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, mate", he said finally motioning towards the place where the Weasleys have already joined George. "It's over", Ron added as Harry let out a shaky sigh.

Ron helped Harry to the bench where he was greeted by a big hug by Molly and a large pat on his back by Arthur. Hermione ran to find Madam Pomfrey and soon returned with a huge box filled with bandages and dittany. No one said much. Harry didn't dare to look at George.

Soon, the soft murmur filled the air. Hagrid showed up at the door with Fang beside his leg which made Filch squeeze Mrs. Norris tighter in his arms. Fang wasn't interested in the red-eyed cat, but only let out a low haul and lowered itself on the ground. Giant man scanned the room intently and when he finally saw Harry he smiled and brought his spotted handkerchief and sniffed into it loudly.

Ginny and Hermione finished mending Harry's wounds and despite Ron's protesting he too ended up with a thick layer of bandage on his right hand.

"Think that's going to leave a scar", Hermione said as she glued the gauze.

"Good", Ron said looking at it. "I was beginning to feel left out".

Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry chuckled and Ginny laughed.

"Oh, that boy!", exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"What?", Ron said with a puzzled look on his face that was soon replaced with an embarrassed one and reddish face as Hermione stood up and kissed the top of his head.

Harry arched his eyebrows in response and looked over at Ginny who just shrugged.

And with that few giggles from Weasleys the mood in the whole room got somehow lighter. People were now talking to each other, some of them even approached Harry and congratulated him. Even George patted him on the back and smiled sadly. Hermione rambled never noticing how red Ron's face would get every time she mentioned his name.

Harry's eyes wandered off to Neville who was sitting on the stairs bellow the owl shaped lectern and seemed pretty interested in something Luna was showing him in the air. Some kind of serenity was visible on his face, one he never showed before.

"He killed Bellatrix", Hermione explained looking at Neville. "You should've seen the way he fought. He finally got his revenge".

"She had it coming. They all did", Ron said angrily.

Professor McGonagall hurried across the floor carrying a large shiny object, stopped only for a second to say something to Professor Sprout who seemed more than thrilled with it and then continued forward, towards them.

She stood in front of Harry and the other looking as poised as ever even if her hair was all disheveled and her otherwise perfectly pointed black hat crocked.

"Harry", she said sounding official. "I believe this belongs to you".

With that she presented the Sword of Griffyndor to them. It looked as beautiful as always, but its top was stained with dark glue substance.

"I am well aware that Dumbledore has left it for you in his Will. There's no one more suited to hold it in his possession, although, if I may add, Mr. Weasley here handled it perfectly", she said motioning towards Ron.

"This sword belongs here, in Hogwarts", Harry said decidedly. "I will return it to Headmaster's Chamber later, and then you can decide where to hold it, Proffesor McGonagall".

"As you wish", she said with a soft smile on her thin lips.

But, in a second, all of her poise went away as she looked over at Molly and Arthur. She put a hand across her mouth, leaned and hugged Molly and then with teary eyes turned around and while shaking her head slowly left.

Harry looked down at the sword that was now leaning on the bench between him and Ron who was doing the same.

"Nagini?", he asked and Ron nodded.

"It appeared out of nowhere, that thing", Ron said still looking at the sword. "If it hadn't… ", he silenced himself and looked at Hermione who smiled at him and held his hand.

"You know, since I helped you open the Chamber of Secrets, everything happened so fast. It's all a blur. I'm going to need some time to remember everything clearly", Harry said with his shoulders slumped. "And I need to know what was happening here while I was out there, in the woods".

"Easy, Harry, boy", said a deep voice. He looked up and met with Hagrid's dark round eyes that beamed with some unexplained emotions. "What yeh need now is to rest", said Hagrid and looked at Harry in the way that didn't allow arguing.

"Oh, and Professor Sprout made some tea. She and that 'erbs of 'er!", he exclaimed, lifted up clay mug he was holding and leaned forward. "I added a bit of firewhiskey, 'course", he tried to whisper but with his voice it was nearly impossible.

Harry laughed as Hagrid rose to his full height again and cleared his voice looking around to make sure that no one heard him, but stopped when he spotted Ron who has joined his family in a big hug above Fred's body. He swallowed hard and heard Hagrid's loud sniff. Hermione was wiping her eyes with the cleanest side of her sleeve she could see.

Several hours later, as it was already dark outside, Professor McGonagall stepped on the podium and announced in official voice that the dormitories upstairs are ready for everyone who wanted to take some rest. She mentioned that all the passwords in the entrances are removed and that they are all available to all of them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, silently agreeing that there was no way that they are going to miss out on one more night in their old rooms. After all, Hogwarts was once again the safest place on the planet and that's exactly what they needed, to feel safe again.

On the way out Harry stopped by Tonks and Remus whose bodies were laid on one of the tables surrounded with other professors and school staff talking softly.

Excusing themselves they turned around and left the Great Hall the same way they entered it. One by one and only a few steps later Ron grabbed Harry to steady him on his feet before they started climbing the stairs headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N 2: Planned for this chapter to be slightly longer since I wanted to squeeze something else in. But I will write it as a separate chapter because I want to avoid shifting scenes too much. I will update by the end of the day or at the latest tomorrow.

Don't forget to tell me if you liked it… and if you didn't, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Letting Go…

Hermione lay awake in the second bed of Ginny's bedroom staring at the ceiling. It had been half an hour since she opened her eyes and she was still debating on what she should do next. The first thought was to get up as she heard the familiar noises that always seemed to fill the Burrow. Last time she was here, they were in the middle of the War and preparing a wedding. Now, they are making a hell of a lot food once again, although not for nearly as happy a reason. She sighed. It was the day of Fred's funeral.

Her worst fear in this moment was that the Burrow will never be the same. It was always the place she could call home outside of her own. Shaking it off she let herself fall to the side so she could have a good look at the girl sleeping a few feet away, facing the wall. Closing her eyes she pulled herself up and sat on the bed while her legs fell off the edge. In one swift move, the red-haired girl turned around and looked at her. Not only wasn't she asleep at the moment, but she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I didn't wake you, did I?", Hermione asked while a faint feeling of guilt took over her, not only because she already knew the answer to that only by looking at Ginny's face, but also because she had slept. Quite well, for that matter.

Ginny shook her head in response.

"No", she said calmly, her voice a little raspy. "I couldn't"

Hermione stood up from the bed and started pacing around the room hurriedly like she was looking for something. Was it her hair-brush? Her clothes, maybe? A frightening thought crossed her mind. What if none of them slept at all? Ron?

"I just… worry, you know", Ginny said all of the sudden and her voice made Hermione jump a little in surprise.

"I worry for my Mum. And I worry for George", she continued. "I think the rest of us will somehow manage with everything in time. Dad is tough. Always has been… He will probably bury himself in work in the end, and leave Mum alone all day…. Not that he wants to, you know. Charlie will be off to Romania; Percy will never come home. Not after everything. Bill has Fleur; Ron, well, has you; and I…" she stopped. "I just don't think I will ever see George smile again. And Mum, she…"

With her back turned to Ginny Hermione felt tears starting to prickle in the back of her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Ginny to see them. She was supposed to comfort her, not fall apart in front of her and have it the opposite way. But, leave it to Weasleys to make everyone safe. Leave it to them to make everyone feel at home and loved. Accepted. And all of the sudden she was beginning to feel annoyed by the thought of how unfair everything was. They weren't supposed to suffer like this.

She waved her hand rapidly in front of her eyes several times to make sure they were dry before she turned around to face Ginny again. Sometimes, she was in awe of the strength this girl had. Even after everything she has just voiced out her face was set straight…. Absently, Hermione tried to remember how many times she actually did see her crying, not counting the last time after the Battle.

"What is it?" Ginny interrupted her thoughts again. "Are you OK?"

In that moment Hermione wanted to throw a fit about that one simple question but decided against it and somehow managed to smile.

"Come", she said finally extending her hand for her friend to take it. "Let's see if the boys are up".

A few minutes later, they were dressed and descending many levels of stairs in the Burrow. Some kind of panic danced in her stomach and she wasn't really able to tell why. Maybe because she was about to face the Weasleys for the first time without Ron by her side, and the thought of how much she wanted to see him made her blush. Even more, as she remembered how Ginny mentioned that "Ron, well, has her" in such an offhand manner like she knew what had happened. The truth was no one knew. Not yet. It was some kind of silent agreement between them that they would wait a little more before telling everything that they are… She suddenly stopped. What were they, exactly? Boyfriend and girlfriend sound so belittling to what they had, in her opinion. In the next moment she was brought back to Earth by a pretty intent stare from Ginny.

Hermione allowed Ginny to pull her down the remaining stairs and they entered the living room but stopped immediately. It was empty. Not once in all of times she spent at the Burrow had she faced the an empty family room. That made her gulp heavily. She looked around. It looked tidier that usual. Aside for some clattering from the kitchen the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of that funny clock that Hermione always thought to be a bit stalkerish. It didn't escape her how it was mocking them now by showing both George and Fred are at "home."Another gulp.

But what did almost escape her was the top of a head covered in red hair that was barely visible behind the back of the armchair. It was facing the unlit fireplace. Hermione decided the hair was a bit darker than Ron's which only meant… George. She exchanged glances with Ginny and after a shared nod she went on to the kitchen to leave Ginny and her brother alone.

Entering the smallest kitchen she has ever seen she silently wondered how it was possible for two women to fit in there, especially with huge piles of food that were getting bigger by the second.

"Hermione, dear, you're up!", Molly squealed as she saw her, "Come, sit", she ushered, handing her wand to Fleur as she was desperately trying to make some room. Hermione looked at the tall, blonde girl who returned the gaze and they both pressed their lips tightly in understanding.

"Do you want something to eat?", Molly asked as she literally pushed her in one hard wooden chair.

Hermione smiled kindly at the women and shook her head. "No. I'll wait for the others. Ginny's up, too. I just came to see if you needed some help?"

"Such a lovely girl you are" said Mrs. Weasley as she brought her hand up and caressed Hermione's cheek. Much to her horror, she felt her eyes starting to water up again and with all the strength she had she ordered herself somehow to swallow them back.

Mrs. Weasley made a few nervous noises. "Don't worry, darling. We are almost finished here", she said and turned around to face the stove again. For a slight appeared as if she wasn't sure what to do next. Fleur handed her the wand back and Molly made one little "Oh!"

Exchanging another look with Fleur Hermione stood up from the chair holding it for support and fighting the urge to hug the dearest woman she has ever met. A breakdown was the last thing she needed.

"I'll be… Call me if you need anything", said Hermione and she then left the kitchen urgently.

It was just all too much to take. She never held the Weasleys to be the a poised family, but with all the graciousness they were showing in these last few days, she almost felt like betraying them with all her weakness. She hurried towards the front door that was already open and allowed a view of the freshly mowed grass of the Burrow's yard. Wiping her eyes with her hand, she caught a glimpse of Ginny who was now stroking George's back. Without a word she rushed outside and ran across the lawn. When she was out of anyone's sight, she stopped and breathed shakily.

It was a beautiful day. Too beautiful, actually… It felt like the sun, clear sky and the soft breeze against her skin were uncalled for on a day like this. It looked like a perfectly happy day, only if felt like the saddest. Hermione started walking alongside the river and soon came to what appeared to be the smallest hill in the world. Climbing to its top in a few steps she saw Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Harry and… she swallowed hard… and Ron maneuvering chairs and flower arrangements into perfect rows with their wands. Her chest ached again… Slowly lowering herself until she was finally sitting on the grass Hermione let a steady stream of tears flow down her face.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was evening when she found herself in the same living room again. Only, this time, she wasn't alone. The whole Weasley family was sitting at the large dining table silently, looking in front of themselves. Other than Harry and Hermione there was only one person present outside the family… Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic.

Their faces were weary and their expressions only enhanced by the swollen eyelids and blood shot eyes. The mood was heavy and troubled.

"I am sorry" said Kingsley in a low, raspy voice. "I know that this is the worst time possible to be discussing such matters, but your guard must remain up."

Arthur nodded.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shaky breath and Ron squeezed Hermione's hand on his lap under the table. Harry blinked hurriedly several times trying to take everything in while George remained silent as well as the rest of the Weasleys.

"There's not much intelligence on the case for now", Kingsley continued. "The Ministry has agents all over the country, but reports are slow. The Auror Department suffered terrible losses and some of the new aurors haven't really finished their training properly".

"What is certain is that there haven't been any indicents… For now. They are in hiding… It's not sure that they will even strike again, but we mustn't make the same mistake again. We mustn't handle this based on hope."

Hermione was sure about one thing. This really was the worst time to be discussing this issue.

She understood why it was necessary, but still… For a moment, it seemed like the universe was mocking them. Not just that it wasn't over after their worst nightmare evaporated into thin air only adding to the feeling of complete absurdity, but yet another impalpable threat was looming over their lives and there was so little they could do about it. Unaware, a little sarcastic snort escaped her lips…

"Yes, Miss Granger?", Kingsley arched his eyebrows in her direction.

Hermione shook her head and lowered her eyes to the table. Not that she was at a loss of words, but nothing she had to say would make any change at all. Facts were presented and they seemed once again to be kept away from the prospect of a normal life. Death Eaters roamed freely somewhere, doing who knows what, preparing who knows what and the only question that popped into her head was whether they will be able to find the will and go fight again. Looking at Harry quickly, his tightly pressed lips and worried glare told her that was going to be damn hard.

Kingsley went on with telling them everything he knew, but she wasn't listening anymore. Not really. She concentrated on the feeling of warmth that emanated from Ron's hand he never removed from hers. On how much time will have to pass until she would finally be able to relish in the glorious feeling of happiness by his side.

About an hour later, Arthur finally closed the door behind Kingsley and exhaled deeply while looking at Molly who was gripping the back of the chair. The tall, balding man put his hands in his pockets, did something that looked like swaying on his heel and toes and looked at all of them.

"Well, it's getting late" he said calmly. "Off to bed, everyone. We'll talk about this tomorrow" and then nodded shortly several times as he walked towards his wife.

"If anyone wants something to eat there's food in the kitchen" she informed them and lowered her eyes even more as Arthur put his hands on her shoulder. The scene she was witnessing was excruciatingly painful but she didn't want to be the one to stand up first. Nor did Ron, she assumed… Or Harry. Seconds later Ginny placed her little hands on the table and pushed herself up.

"Well… Goodnight, everyone" she said plainly and without further explanation left the room.

Harry followed with a short nod to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked at Hermione and stood up slowly not forgetting to let go of her hand before he did. Even though she understood why he did it the loss of it felt rather painful. Nevertheless, she excused herself quickly muttering "Good night" and followed Ron up the stairs.

His steps were much larger than hers and even though she ran after him she couldn't catch up. A sudden fear that she will meet with the closed door of his room startled her, but subsided as she saw him waiting for her there. As she stepped in front of him a painful realization of how much she has missed him hit her.

They barely shared a few words since that night in Shell Cottage… They had had only a few short moments alone in the past few days and kissed once. Today, they said only a few words to each other, their only contact being holding hands at the funeral and moments before, at the table. And even now, as they were facing each other, inches away, words seemed not to fit.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor nervously, clutching her little purse with her hand. Ron barely moved at all.

"Well, good night then…", Hermione said and turned on her heel to face Ginny's door. She waited for a moment and when no response came she put her hand on the door knob.

"'Mione…" she heard his voice and instantly turned to face him.

His face was the same as seconds before… But his eyes seemed different, apologetic somehow. For a moment it seemed like he was about to say something, but remained silent. Hermione smiled softly at him, and then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Sleep well".

She saw him climbing the stairs towards his room, heard him open the door then close it again. She never once regretted what happened between them, but the aftermath of it wasn't what she had hoped for. Not that it was their fault. The thought made her smile sadly. Soon, she thought absently as she reached for the door knob of the room she shared with Ginny but stopped. She heard voices… She recognized them immediately as Ginny and Harry's. Smiling, she hesitated only for a second before turning back again and ran up the stairs and in a few seconds time she was standing in front of his room again, positive about him being alone in there. Slowly, she brought her hand up in the air and knocked lightly.

As Ron swung the door open Hermione was positive that she had a pretty sheepish expression on her face as she met his confused one. She noticed that he had removed his jacket.

"Herm-"

"Harry is with Ginny", she said interrupting him. "I thought I'd give them some time alone".

"You want to come in?", he asked and she blushed as she remembered the last time one of them asked the same question. She stepped into the room that was bathed in the yellowish light from the small lamp in the corner and, on the way in, brushed against his chest, never noticing that the touch made him close his eyes.

She heard the door close behind her.

"I –", Hermione mouthed while beginning to turn around to face him, but before she could finish he grabbed her arm, pulled her close and sealed her lips with his own. It took her less than a second to recover from the initial shock and only a second more to let her little purse fall on the floor when both of her hands flew into the air and locked behind his neck. He was holding her tightly pressed against him, and she was so grateful for that, sure that if he wasn't she would somehow end up in a puddle on the floor.

It was one of those kisses that empty your mind leaving it spacious and vulnerable to every sensation. It changed rhythm in the most wonderful ways from hungry and feverish to delicate and tender making her whole body tremble.

Even when he pulled away slowly she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes again. Damn, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to breathe again. Only a high-pitched sound escaped her as she felt him kiss her forehead. It should be illegal feeling this way. She was shaking.

Ron took both of her hands in his, lowered them from his neck kissing both of her wrists almost reaching the light pink scar. Her body ached as he stepped away from her reach and took a few steps backwards before reaching the bed and sat down. Ron was by her side again putting his jacket over her shoulders and sat down next to her.

And again moments of silence passed by in which Hermione hopelessly spent wondering why it was so awkward. Her shoes seemed so interesting now, and she thought that he found his own to be quite amusing as well. But, she was wrong.

"I love you, you know",he blurted out looking in front of himself with his large hands nested in his lap. At first she thought she heard wrong but as he started speaking again, she realized it was really his voice she was hearing.

"I realized I haven't really said it" Ron continued. "Not really."

He stood up from the bed and hovered in front of her. "I mean, I said it then" he admitted nervously. "I don't want you to think that I only said it because of what we did."

Hermione tried to get a grasp of where this was going.

"I want you to know that I don't have a doubt of what was the single best moment of my life, but I will understand if you do. If you're regretting it, I will understand" Ron said in one breath.

Her heart sank lower and lower as she recalled her own behavior in the past few days. She was distant, silent… And apart from a few smiles and that sorry excuse of a kiss she gave him, she was pretty much the furthest away from being obvious. And this was Ron.

"I know you said you won't regret it… But, I know you didn't sign up for this. All this sadness and –"

"Stop it!" she yelled. She was downright beginning to feel offended by this. True, his shell of insecurities surely could grow to be thick, but she was furious. As she stood up from the bed and got ready to shout at him for being plainly idiotic, a knock on the door stopped her.

"Yes!", she yelled a little bit too loud.

The door opened and a red-haired girl appeared.

"Harry fell asleep upstairs. I assumed you were here, and I wondered if…", she trailed off.

"Not a problem at all!", Hermione said sharply

Ginny disappeared again as fast as she could and as soon the door closed again she grabbed Ron's wand from the bedside table and shot a _Muffliato _in its direction startling Ron in the process.

"'Mione…", he tried, but alas…

"I said, stop it!" she barked. If she was confused earlier, she was definitely very aware of her feelings now.

"How dare you?", she spat when he resigned and decided not to say anything. "How dare you even say something so horrid about me!"

"I didn't…"

"You didn't what? You didn't say it? You didn't mean it?"

"No!", he shouted. "No, I just assumed -"

"Yes, Ronald!" she stopped him again. "You just assumed that I am this horrible person that would back away from 'all this sadness'!" Shouting felt wonderful.

"I would never think that you're a horrible person, Hermione!", he said sounding appalled.

Hermione was breathing fast, her eyes glazed with anger.

"What then? What?"

Ron looked at her face, her flushed cheeks, strands of her hair that flew around them. His forehead furrowed, he swallowed a huge lump and looked away.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this… I don't know how to deal with everything. With you, with them, with myself… It's just too bloody hard!"

"I know, Ron", she said after a short pause as she felt her anger transform into a genuine ache for him. For them. "It's just… I never expected it to be easy. Hoped that it would be easier? Maybe".

"But…"

"No more 'buts', Ron", Hermione said and took a step closer to him.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I didn't mean to hurt you…", Ron breathed out looking straight into her the eyes. "I just needed you to know that I would love you even if you didn't love me back…"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. In one large jump she closed the gap between them and now she was the one to seal his lips with a searing kiss. As he wrapped his arms strongly around her once more, she opened her eyes to look at him. Just from the intensity of his stare her tears started welling up.

"You stupid git." Hermione said breathlessly. "How could I ever not love you back?"

Pressing his forehead to hers Ron watched Hermione undo the first button of his shirt. Then second and all the way down until she was finally able to brush her fingers against his bare stomach causing him to whimper. And ever so slowly she backed away grabbing the sides of his shirt as she went to pull him closer to her again.

Deep down, as she met his eyes again, Hermione knew that she will never get used to the way he looked at her. The way he poured out his soul with one unblinking stare from his eyes as clear as previously shouted words, even now when they were darkened from lust. Her hunger for them will never stop. She was doomed.

She gasped as he kissed her neck and lifted her up, only to have her down on the bed in one swift move. Afraid to breathe, Hermione watched him remove his shirt, watched as his face got closer and closer to hers… until she couldn't fight the urge to inhale his breath as it got so close to her mouth. And then she forgot how to breathe again as she watched his eyes travel across her face with his lips following. He kissed her eyes, her salty cheeks as his hands got lost in her hair, her neck leaving her shivering.

Suddenly, she felt completely naked before him even though she was still fully dressed. That's the thing, she thought, when you are exposing your soul to someone a few patches of fabric don't mean anything. But she didn't have to worry about that for much longer as his hand slid under her body and caught a zipper of her black dress trailing her skin with his fingers as he went down. She brought her hand to his face, touched the soft stubble that was forming along his jaw line, traced his eyelashes… She could've exploded then and there from all the love she felt for him.

Hermione helped him roll the last piece of her clothes down her legs and watched as he did the same to himself. He covered her now completely naked body with his own leaving kisses all the way up until he was at her eye level. Looking at her intently, he entered her slowly, carefully… There was no need to rush this time, no pain… Only pure pleasure. Hermione's eyes fluttered and her head fell back exposing her neck to his eyes and lips. They weren't experienced lovers and yet their bodies fell into rhythm so quickly and naturally. Just the right one… the one that caused them to moan and gasp in unison, the one that allowed him to look in her eyes and brush against her bare breasts with every thrust. Never-changing, ever-lasting, blissful, until Hermione felt heavy waves of pleasure wash over her and all of them finally exploding in one point.

She locked her eyes with his, her look unsteady from the new sensation. Ron dug his hand into her hip as he silenced her last moan with his own lips and only seconds later released his last one into hers.

After a while, as he managed to catch his breath he rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other. Hermione relished in the same look from his eyes she so adored, feeling safe and complete. Ron wrapped the covers around them as he pulled her closer and she buried her face in his chest.

"Ron?"

"Mhm?" he replied sounding so close to falling asleep.

"I love you, you know" she said and he laughed lightly. The first happy sound she has heard from him in days.

Ignoring the hint of a heavy feeling settling down in the pit of her stomach, Hermione decided that telling him she had to go and find her parents could wait. Nestling as close to him as possible, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"""""""""""''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

New A/N: Chapter 3 re-uploaded. Thank to wonderful Kathy who did a wonderful work on correcting my spelling and grammar this is the new and improved version. Big thanks to her for pointing out that I messed up the order of Ginny's and Ron's bedrooms which is now right.

Original A/N for this chapter: Here it is… fast update as promised. This was hard for me to write… especially the grieving part since I had a similar situation in my family recently I just couldn't bring myself to write to funeral. If I did I honestly doubt that I would end up posting it. And well, the last part as you probably guessed. I just hope it's descriptive enough and not too descriptive or tasteless. Still learning, folks.

Next chapter will be up in a few days and that's when the real action starts. Stay with me…


End file.
